reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Friends, New Problems
is the fifty-third mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story The Marstons receive a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane. Abigail is suspicious and gets John Marston to read it aloud as she can't read. The telegram says that Bonnie needs corn urgently because all the harvest has been eaten by pests. Abigail points out that corn sacks are the only thing that haven't been stolen while they have been away thanks to Uncle's negligence. Abigail accompanies Marston on the ride to MacFarlane's Ranch using the ride to interrogate Marston about Bonnie. She appears to be very jealous and John points this out. Upon arriving, Abigail and Bonnie are introduced and develop an amiable first acquaintance while Marston and Trent Oxley unload the corn. When John and Abigail leave, Bonnie stands in the road looking after them. It seems she may have had feelings for Marston after all. Abigail is cheered immensely and she happily discusses things with Marston on the ride home. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: * Abigail Marston mission: "Pestilence" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Drive Abigail in the wagon to deliver the corn to the General Store at MacFarlane's Ranch. * Drive Abigail home. Mission Details Another simple mission. Get in the cart and drive as fast as possible, as this mission is timed. Abigail will join John in the cart, as she wants to make sure John doesn't have a thing for Bonnie. The route goes through Thieves' Landing and over to MacFarlane's Ranch. Once there, Abigail and Bonnie will have a chat, while John gets some help from one of the ranch hands to unload the cart. The drive home is equally uneventful. Just follow the same road through Thieves' Landing to Beecher's Hope and Marston Ranch. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Does not reach MacFarlane's ranch in time. * Assaults Abigail, Jack, or Uncle. * Kills his own horse. * Kills the horses pulling the wagon. * Crashes the wagon. * Assaults any livestock. * Strays too far from the mission location. * Breaks the law. * Kills a dog. * Commits vandalism. * Assaults townsfolk. * Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:59 Trivia * This mission's name is a reference to the second mission of the story, "New Friends, Old Problems". * In the cutscene in which Amos passes Bonnie when heading to the General Store, he greets her by saying "Ma'am". However the subtitles say "Howdy, miss". * Instead of taking the marked route through Thieves Landing, the player can drive the wagon past The Pacific Union Railroad Camp and drive through the river at Montana Ford and make to Bonnie's ranch in half the time. * John's line "Bill, Javier, Dutch. They're all dead. It don't get more over than that." confirms Javier Escuella's death even if John spares him in "The Gates of El Presidio", implying that he was indeed executed for his crimes sometime before this mission. * John calls Abigail "Mrs. Marston" on the drive back home. * This mission marks Bonnie Macfarlane's last in-game appearance. Video Walkthroughs Old Friends, New Problems (Gold Medal) - Mission 51 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 51 - Old Friends, New Problems (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player